Snow Sick
by dark.magician.alice
Summary: On their way to Ash's next gym battle in Snowbelle City, Serena suddenly falls ill! Will this new development in her life lead to her revealing her feelings for Ash? Will Ash realize his feelings for Serena? As their time together suddenly shortens, the truth may finally come out. R&R
1. Lonely

_Snow Sick_

 _Chapter 1: Lonely_

 _A/N: I don't own anything._

* * *

The Kalos Queen had the be the best performer above all other performers. She had to always fight on, inspiring others to do so as well. She had to always wear a smile, even when her heart was broken. Even when she was in pain. Serena may not be Kalos Queen, but this was one lesson she learned perfectly. The cause of her ache was an obvious one, a certain black-haired boy to be more specific, and with each day the ache only seemed to worsen. The whole point on starting this journey was to meet Ash; however, Serena never expected to develop as strong of feelings for the future Pokemon Master that she did. She was very good at hiding them though. It was easy to hide them from Ash, since he was so oblivious that she could tell him at this second that she liked him and his response would be, "Of course, we're friends right?" and he would laugh it off completely unaware. Bonnie and Clement caught hints of her affections but neither thought the blushing and staring at Ash was anything more than a minor crush. Heck, Serena didn't know it was more than a crush. Not until now.

* * *

 ** _Three days ago…_**

 _"It's always like this,"_ the honey-blonde girl thought as she walked behind the rest of the gang on their way to Snowbelle City. She felt her heart ache as she stared at the raven-haired pokemon trainer's back ahead of her. Said boy, known as Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, was chattering away with Clemont, the Lumiose City gym leader. Ash's famous partner Pikachu was relaxing on Ash's shoulder. Holding the blonde boy's hand was Clemont's little sister, Bonnie. Normally, a Dedenne would be on top of the younger kid's head; however, the cold weather caused both Dedenne and Squishy to retreat into Bonnie's yellow purse, hiding from the winter breeze. Serena couldn't fully tell what the group was saying due to her distance from them. She caught occasional tidbits, something about how to approach Ash's next gym battle in Snowbelle City.

"I'm still having a hard time choosing who to use…" Serena could faintly hear Ash admit to Clemont. All three were a few feet ahead of her, unaware that she had began falling behind. Serena's head was swirling with anxiety, and a bit of jealousy.

"Why am I jealous?" Serena whispered to herself, looking down at her feet as they buried one after another into the snow that had fallen in their path. " _Of course he wouldn't ask me about stuff like that,"_ the girl thought, mentally hitting herself for not knowing enough about battling. Raising her gaze to once again watch the future Pokemon Master's back, a bit of realization flooded into her mind.

 _"It will always be like this. I'll always be behind, watching his back as he keeps getting closer to his goal."_ Serena's chest tightened painfully. For a moment, she stopped walking, just staring at Ash's back walk away from her. " _I'll be left behind."_ She knew that. She always knew that. This was just one of his many journeys that he had taken since he was 10. As the Kalos League began to become a reality, so did the painful truth that Ash would be leaving once it was over.

 _And not only that,_ Serena let her gaze shift from Ash to Clemont and Bonnie holding hands as they walked, " _Those two will move on as well. This is their first journey, so they'll probably go explore other regions for Clemont to become an expert inventor."_ By now, the gang was a great distance from Serena, so caught up in their debate on which pokemon to use that the honey-blonde was forgotten. It wasn't until Pikachu glanced back did someone notice Serena had stopped a great distance back.

"Pika? Pikachu!" Pikachu tapped Ash's cheek, then pointed behind the group at Serena, who seemed frozen in place.

"Huh? What is it, Pikachu?" Ash replied to his buddy, turning to look back. Immediately, he saw Serena's frozen figure, stopped relatively far from everyone else. "Serena?" The pokemon trainer called out, worry plastered on his faced. Everyone else stopped talking as well, turning to look in the direction of the pokemon performer.

"Serena? Serena!" Ash called out as he backtracked to towards the girl; however, what plagued her mind seemed to block out the outside world. Clemont and Bonnie were close behind Ash, all rushing to their friend extremely distraught. Even the two in Bonnie's purse had peeked out, wondering what the commotion was about. Crunching footsteps was now the only noise heard as they all rushed to their friends side.

 _"I'll be alone."_ Serena kept repeating over and over again in her head. Suddenly, her body began to heat up terribly. Pain radiated in both her head and chest as she stood still, watching her friends finally notice she was not with them. " _I'll be all alone. What will I do?"_ Her face was hot, her chest was tight. The pain was unbearable; Serena felt like at any moment, her heart would burst. _"Why does it hurt so much? Something's wrong…"_ As the gang finally caught up to the poor girl, her mind suddenly shut off, and everything was engulfed in darkness. Her legs gave out, her body gave out, and she plummeted into the freezing snow that had engulfed her feet. Her beautiful cerulean eyes lost their sparkle.

"Serena!" The group shouted, horrified. As Ash finally caught up to his best friend, he saw her face was beat red, and she was breathing heavily. Before he had a moment to process what was happening, the girl was face first in the snow with no sign of movement. Clemont and Bonnie froze in shock as they watched their beloved friend faint; however, Ash didn't stop for a second. If anything, something took over his mind and he was bending down next to his friend in a flash. His hazel eyes were wide, shimmering as tears glazed over them.

"Serena!" He grabbed her coat-covered shoulders and turned her over, shaking her forcefully in hopes she'll reawaken.

"Pika! Pika-pi!" Pikachu cried on Ash's shaking shoulder. Time caught up to Bonnie and Clemont as they both leapt forward, approaching the duo. "We need to get her to a doctor!" Clemont yelled, taking note of Serena's red and sweaty complexion. Before either sibling had a chance to help lift their female friend, she was in Ash's arms and he was gone, running as fast as his feet could take him towards the city. Clemont and Bonnie weren't far behind, the sweet girl crying softly in confusion as she tried to keep up. For once, Clemont was ahead. No one can remember how they found the closest hospital in their state of mind.

"Please help!" Ash cried out as he rushed through the glass doors. In a flash, there were nurses and a doctor all around him, pulling the unconscious performer from his hands. It wasn't until she was out of them that Ash registered how cold they were. Moment to moment, Ash had trouble registering what was happening. One moment she was in his arms, next she was pulled away and on a stretcher heading through another set of glass doors. The terrified boy tried to follow behind, but multiple nurses held him back.

"You can't go in!" They kept yelling, struggling to hold him still. Ash kept fighting however, thoughts of nothing but Serena ricocheting in his head. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he stopped. His head whipped around to look at the gym leader.

"Ash, stop!" Clemont begged, panting slightly from the sprint. Bonnie was behind him, crying softly.

"But-" Ash began, finally taking a breath of air.

"Let them help her! The best thing we can do is wait out here," Clemont explained, squeezing Ash's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. Ash's eyes fell to the floor, nodding slightly.

"We'll help her," A nurse spoke gently before walking through the doors in the direction Serena went.

Clemont nodded, pulling Ash's shoulder towards the waiting room. Time passed, now with them all sitting in uncomfortably hard chairs waiting anxiously.

" _Why?"_ Ash kept asking himself over and over, " _Why is this happening?"_ Tears fell from his eyes as he stared at the ground, his face hidden by the bill of his red cap. Pikachu's eyes were saddened as well, though he tried nuzzling his trainer's cheek in hopes of cheering him up.

"How could I not notice she was sick..?" Ash whispered to Pikachu, who in turn mumbled, "Pi…"

* * *

 _I HAVE NOT WRITTEN ANYTHING IN CLOSE TO FIVE YEARS lol Don't hate meeeeee. I don't know where I'll go with this._

 _But they're so cute, I wanted to write about them. =^_^= R &R!_

 _-Alice_


	2. Cry

_Snow Sick_

 _Chapter 2: Cry_

 _A/N: I don't own anything._

* * *

 _"Where am I?"_ Blue met white as Serena's eyes slowly opened. Her mind was numb, gradually processing the events before she passed out. _"I remember…feeling so much pain…"_ Moving her head to look to her left, she felt a shiver run down her spine as she looked upon a monitor beeping loudly, a wire connecting the performer to it. There was a black screen with a green line dancing up and down, alerting Serena that she was at least alive.

 _"So…much…pain…"_ The burning ache still radiated in her chest, not as drastically as before, but enough for her to know it was still there. Her skin became clammy, as well as a sickeningly pale color. Her cheeks were no longer flushed with love or embarrassment; instead, they were a ghostly white. Whatever color remained was a result from the exceptionally high fever that plagued her body. The once glistening determination in her big, beautiful eyes was dimmed. It was as if the moon left the sky. Serena could feel everything and nothing at the same time. This confusing swirl of emotions and awareness made her head hurt terribly. _"Where am I…?"_ Turning to her right, Serena's eyes widened at the needle in her arm connecting her to a transparent IV bag that hung from a shiny silver pole. If she focused hard enough, the honey-blonde could feel the clear liquid flow into her arm.

"Serena…" Her head snapped at the sound of her name, her eyes moving to look at the lone person sitting in a green and black hospital chair next to the door to her room. A tan boy was the occupant, looking as if he had been there for weeks. His ebony hair was disheveled, strands sticking up here and there. There were little grey bags under his eyes, but those sad eyes brought a comfort to the scared girl whom now laid awake in her bed.

"Ash?" Serena tried to speak, but her throat was so dry the word only came out as a dry whisper. Crystal-like tears began to form in her eyes as she tried to lift her right hand to reach for her crush, only to be stopped by the tube connected to the needle in her arm. _"What's going on?"_ Serena questioned herself, tears now fully flowing from her eyes down her pale cheeks. Ash seemed half asleep as she said his name; however, he shot up in a second as soon as he realized he wasn't dreaming.

"Serena!" He quickly stepped to the side of her bed, grasping her delicate hand in his. For a second, Serena noticed his gloves were gone and accepted the warmth his hand gave her. In her moment of fear, his hand gave her a sense of safety. _"He's so warm…"_

Turning her head to look around the room, Serena pulled on Ash's hand in order sit herself up. The room wasn't very big, or very colorful. There was a door to her left, the chair Ash was previously in right next to it. To her right, a large picture window revealed a warm sunset over the snowy hills of Snowbelle City. It was your typical hospital room, counters and cabinets and all. The walls were white. The ceiling was white. Her sheets were white. It was as if the sick girl's world had been completely devoid of color. The only exceptions were the sunset, chair, and…Ash. Her blue eyes trailed back to the hazel ones staring at her filled with concern.

"Water," Serena choked out, her throat painfully dry. She couldn't even remember Ash letting go of her hand before he was back again, holding in one hand a white styrofoam cup with a straw sticking out of a hole in the top. His other hand was instantly back in hers, the warmth once again flooding into her nerves. Instead of handing her the cup, Ash moved it close to her face so he could hold it while Serena drank. If this was any other occasion, Serena would be blushing her usual shade of red.

Leaning forward slightly, Serena took the straw in-between her chapped lips and sucked the cold liquid into her throat. After what seemed like forever, Serena pulled back, feeling some energy form within her from the water. Ash moved to set the cup on a counter next to the window.

"Serena…can you remember what happened?" Ash looked at the frail girl again, his hand still clasped tightly in her weak grasp. His heart was so broken seeing her like this. Shaking her head, Serena used her other hand to wipe her tears away.

"Where are we?" She whispered, looking out the window at the stunning sunset. The pure white snow made it look even more majestic. She turned to Ash again, "How long was I asleep for?" Said boy's face fell, his hazel eyes now staring at the white sheets of her bed.

"Serena…it's been a couple weeks. You suddenly collapsed and we brought you to this hospital," his voice cracked as his body began to shake from his own tears. Shocked, Serena clenched his hand tightly. _"Two weeks?!"_ In return, Ash squeezed her hand tighter as well before completely letting go and enveloping the honey-blonde in a tight embrace, his head buried in her right shoulder.

"I was so scared! I thought you'd never wake up!" He sobbed, his whole body now shaking from his weeping. Serena's eyes widened, tears once again falling from her cerulean eyes. She wrapped her arms around Ash, weeping with him. They cried together for a while, both feeling scared and relieved. After a while, Ash pulled back. Using his sleeve, he wiped away as much of his own tears and snot, making Serena giggle at the silly image in front of her.

"I'm so sorry, Serena…" Ash turned his head away in shame.

"What for?" Serena whispered softly, once again grabbing his hand. _"I never want to let go."_

Ash turned his gaze back to her, taking in her appearance before replying, "I didn't notice that you weren't with us. I didn't notice you were sick. I'm so sorry!" Serena's eyes widened, her heart hammering as her crush gripped her hand tighter. How could he blame himself? Serena felt guilty for causing him so much grief. On the other hand, her heart was doing backflips in joy that her beloved crush was so worried. Pulling gently on his hand, Serena smiled gently, "It's not your fault Ash. I didn't even know I was sick-"

At that moment, two other figures came barging into the hospital room, shattering the moment between the couple. Serena instantly recognized them as Bonnie and Clemont. The previous moments forgotten, Serena turned to her friends, watching as they argued about something. Behind them walked in Pikachu and Bunnelby, shaking their heads.

"He said he didn't want any!" Clemont argued, hands on his hips. Bonnie appeared to be carrying a tray with several plates of food on them. Stomping her foot a couple times, Bonnie argued back, "He needs to eat!" This bickering went on for a few moments before Bonnie, fed up with her older brother, threw a cookie from one of the plates at her brother. It hit the inventor square in the face, leaving crumbs over his nose and cheeks.

"Well-!" Clemont started before a light laughter interrupted the siblings. Both froze, slowly turning their gazes to the friend sitting up in bed. Serena was smiling brightly, laughing happily at the two. Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie's mouths fell open. It felt like forever since they heard Serena's beautiful laugh.

Tears flooded Bonnie's eyes. Forgetting about the food, Bonnie dropped the tray and leapt at Serena, hugging her "sister". Serena's laughter subsided into a smile as she returned the hug with the arm that wasn't preoccupied by Ash, instantly feeling happy again. Looking at Bonnie, then looking at the other boys in the room, Serena remembered her loneliness from before she fainted. _"They're so special to me."_ She thought, " _I'm so happy they're here."_ Despite knowing that they wouldn't stay together forever, Serena recognized the warmth and safety her friends, especially Ash, gave her. Smiling at everyone, Serena turned to Clemont. He smiled back, walking over to the bed to hug Serena as well. Ash stood where he was, still holding her soft hand. _"I never want to let go…Why don't I want to let go?"_ Ash wondered to himself. Pikachu and Bunnelby jumped onto the bed as well to join in the reunion.

"Pika!" Pikachu chimed, smiling as it nuzzled against Serena's leg since it couldn't reach her face due to the crowd.

"I see you're awake," a nurse came into the room, stepping over the fallen tray to the group of kids crowding the bed. "Don't get too excited, we can't exhaust our patient!" She smiled, watching as the group instantly backed away from Serena.

"How are you feeling?" the nurse asked as Serena stretched slightly. For a moment, Serena paused, wondering about how she felt. She felt warm and fuzzy from her friends being here and being so concerned. But physically, she felt pain still flowing from her chest to her head and back again.

"I'm not sure…" Serena frowned, placing a hand on her chest. The nurse in turn frowned, taking a step closer to the bed. She took note that Serena's color had returned slightly, but she still appeared drained. Her eyes still didn't hold the sparkle that everyone loved. Something was definitely wrong. "Well you've been out for quite some time. We'll be checking some vitals and keeping you here for a while longer, but we're glad you've awakened." Serena nodded, feeling the fear from before return to her nerves. She knew something was terribly wrong, but she couldn't figure out what. With that, the nurse left to consult the doctor. Clemont and Bonnie stuck around for a while before it was time for bed. Serena glanced out the window to see that the sun had set a long time ago and now the world was engulfed in midnight blue and black.

"Are you coming, Ash?" Bonnie turned back to ask as she and her brother began to leave. Ash shook his head, saying, "I'll catch up with you guys!" The two left, much happier since Serena had awoken from her mini coma. Ash looked from the door to Serena, noticing her struggling to stay awake.

"You can sleep if you need to," Ash spoke quietly. Serena wanted desperately to fall asleep once more, but she was so scared. _"What if I don't wake up again?"_ Worry caused her eyebrows to narrow slightly. Biting her lip, Serena didn't know what to do. Suddenly, an idea hit her. Squeezing Ash's hand again, Serena smiled nervously.

"Ash…will you stay with me?"

* * *

 _When I was younger, I thought posting chapters one after another was embarrassing for some reason. But I realized that I wanted to get my story out there and that people wanted to read it._

 _So here's another chapter right away! Still don't know where I'm going with this but enjoy the ride!_

 _R &R!_


	3. Scream

_Snow Sick_

 _Chapter 3: Scream_

 _A/N: I don't own anything_

* * *

He stayed all night, watching as she slept. Her sheet-covered chest rising and falling with the beat of the green line on the black monitor. She looked so peaceful. He had moved the uncomfortable chair from the door to the side of Serena's bed. All night, Ash's hand never left hers, his heart half-hoping that he could warm her fragile, cold fingers as they laid motionless in his hand. The moon shimmered into the room from the picture window, illuminating her white complexion. She almost sparkled, appearing like an angel that was cast to earth from heaven. All night, he couldn't sleep. Fear held his heart in a tight grip, fear of losing her. Fear of her hand never warming up. Fear that if he closed his eyes, she would be behind him again, collapsed and all alone. Fear that he won't notice something again.

" _It's all my fault…"_ He thought to himself, slightly tightening the grip on her tiny hand. His eyes widened at the realization, " _She's so small."_ Whenever they were together, it felt like she was the same size as him, both in body and heart. Her dreams were as big as his, her love for her pokemon and friends almost overpowering his. Her hand use to feel like it fit perfectly in his every time she would drag him away for some shopping or from a fight. Now, it felt like he was holding a ceramic doll's hand, so tiny and fragile. If he held it too tight, it would shatter. She was so small now, so delicate. Ash loosened his grip and let his thumb sweep softly over the smooth texture of Serena's skin. He caressed it back and forth, missing the warmth that use to tingle his nerves whenever his hand touched hers. Those random moments of hand holding, he missed them so much. This was different. They weren't holding hands in happiness or love or determination. They clung to each other in fear. Fear of the unknown that was haunting their future. _"I'm so scared. For the first time in so long, I'm terrified. I don't want to lose you."_ Pikachu, having stuck behind for it's trainer, jumped onto the bed. It lowered its head and nuzzled the two hands that gripped each other. Ash smiled a small, heartbroken grin, knowing full well that if something drastic was to come, he wouldn't be the only one worried about his friend.

"Pika, pikachu," Pikachu murmured, letting its ears droop as it laid down, still rubbing its little head against Serena's and Ash's hands. Little memories of Serena tickled its mind, deepening its sorrow. Images of Serena dressing up in Ash's clothes, of Serena handing it a Poke puff specifically made just for it, of Serena picking it up and hugging it gently close to her. If anyone would've looked into the room during the night, he or she would've seen the most heart wrenching sight. A broken girl, a broken boy, and a dejected pikachu all close together in the shining white light of the moon and stars.

* * *

"If I could have the room for the moment," a doctor with dark green hair and pale grey eyes spoke upon entering Serena's hospital room. Inside, Ash and Pikachu were still by Serena's side, all of them now fully awake and alert. Bags still sat under the poor trainer's eyes as he nodded and stood, finally releasing Serena's hand. Picking up pikachu, he carried the little yellow pokemon through the door that the doctor had entered through. _"Please be alright!"_ Ash pleaded to himself, standing a few feet away from the door as it quietly shut. Pikachu clung tightly to Ash's chest, sensing something terrible was coming. Ash watched his little friend, his chest clenching at how tiny Pikachu appeared. Everything appeared so minute to him now. Before all this, his heart and mind were on top of the world, his big dreams and large amount of determination made every moment humongous and important. _"Why do I miss her so much? I don't get it…"_ Ash had never felt what he was feeling for anyone before Serena jumped into his life, joining him on the road to his dreams. Letting his head drop, a shadow hid his eyes from onlookers. _"If it meant Serena getting better, I would give up everything."_ Was it the traveling? Was it too much for the future Kalos Queen? Did he push her too far, rushing to each and every gym battle the moment he got the chance to? He practically ran to Snowbelle City, though not as fast as when he needed to help the sick performer. _"Please be alright."_

* * *

Inside the hospital room, the color Serena clung to faded into the white of the room as her ears rang from the news sprung upon her.

"I'm so sorry," The doctor, who introduced himself as Dr. Hiyama, bowed, letting a shadow hide his expression. His coat was white, seemingly huge over his downcast shoulders. Serena didn't say anything, her eyes wide and her pale hands clinging to the white sheets. Suddenly, there was no color in her world. Everything was white. Terrifyingly white.

"Somehow, an injury manifested in your chest, and went all this time untreated. We took some x-rays while you were unconscious and found it. The cold must've pushed your lungs and heart too far. It's too late to fix them…" The words flowed through one ear out the other. Shaking, Serena held her breath, questioning herself, _"How could this have happened?"_ Flashes of all the battles with Team Rocket invaded her thoughts, along with flashes of all the times she was attacked, all the times she fell. Anything could've caused it in reality. All it took was one hit too hard. One invention exploding too close, one pokemon attack that hit her head on. "Since it's gone on untreated for so long, parts of your lungs and a small section of your heart have begun to die. Even though there is a procedure to find a replacement heart, the lungs are too far gone and your body is too weak to wait on the extremely long waiting list. The cold air of the mountains made your heart and lungs slow down, not allowing oxygen to reach your brain fast enough, which is why you fainted." His words fell on deaf ears. Standing straight up, Dr. Hiyama's expression turned emotionless. To him, he felt like a failure for not being able to save someone so young. Turning to the door, he spoke once more, "I suggest calling your parents, and using the time left with loved ones. We'll do some tests and will soon have an estimate of just how long that may be." With that, he left the room, letting the door stay slightly open for Ash to return through.

"Serena!" Ash's worried voice reached her ears, snapping her out of her trance. He rushed over to the bed with Pikachu now clinging to his shoulder with its own concerned expression, but before he could make another movement, Serena grabbed his shirt and yanked him as close as she could, burying her face in the fabric of his blue shirt. Shocked, Ash stood frozen. Just as he was about to move to hug the poor performer, his heart stopped.

"Ahh!" Serena screamed, a horrifyingly sorrow-filled scream. Tears dumped from her eyes down her face, ugly tears saved in her body for this moment. Ash's eyes widened in terror, his chest tight in fear and confusion. Serena was in so _much_ pain. She sounded as if she was hurting, her beautiful soul being torn from her hopes and dreams. Her screaming continued, occasionally hiccuped by her sobs. The door remained open, letting her screams out into the world beyond this very…white room. The halls were filled with her cries, her cries reached beyond to every patient on her floor, to every nurse at their stations. Yet no one moved to comfort the girl. They all knew what was happening. Those were the cries of a dying child.

* * *

 _Please don't think her sickness is stupid! It's very hard to think of illnesses! =^_^=_

 _R &R!_


	4. Hug

_Snow Sick_

 _Chapter 4: Hug_

 _A/N: I don't own anything_

* * *

Color faded from her world completely. The sky and earth beyond her large picture-window were faded, grey shadows overlapping each other to give the world shape, but not beauty. No longer were the rich colors registering in her heart, fueling her dreams and love. Serena stared out the window for hours. Back and forth, people came into her room; only to leave when she didn't respond. Ash disappeared with Pikachu, saying something about finding the others, getting her pokemon, and calling her mom, but Serena didn't utter a word. She had no words to say anymore. The only feeling that remained was the pain running up and down her body, into her head and through her lungs. Hours and hours went by, emotionless and empty. The sun came up and sky was cloudy. The wind blew the trees, snow kissing the frozen branches and then skipping to the untouched ground. Like the icicles dangling from the edges of roofs, Serena's mind was frozen, stuck in that moment her world lost its color.

* * *

"Come on out everyone," Ash muttered, releasing Serena's pokemon from their pokeballs. Pikachu sat on his shoulder still, its ears drooped. They had found a waiting area-a bit far from Serena's room-that was uninhabited by others. It was not very large, with small windows and a door that led back out into the hall. There were a few of those black and green hospital chairs, and a dainty wooden table.

Red flashed as Serena's pokemon emerged. Out came beautiful Braixen first, its fire-colored fur shimmering still from the last time Serena brushed its fur. Its favorite branch still stuck in its tail, a big red bow symbolizing its promise with its trainer. Next was Panchem, the panda-like pokemon whom still wore its favorite sunglasses on its head. Finally, Sylveon emerged, its beautiful ribbons flowing around it. All of the pokemon were so beautiful, lovingly raised by a very caring, gentle yet tough trainer. _"How am I suppose to do this?"_ Ash wondered sadly, his eyes lowering to stare at the three pokemon in front of him. There wasn't anyone Ash could think of who loved Serena more than these three. _"Other than me…wait what?"_ Ash scratched his head, momentarily wondering where his hat went. He took it off in the hospital room while he was waiting for Serena to awaken, but never remembered throughout all that had happened to put it back on. Ash's onyx hair was disheveled still, him not having the heart to fix his appearance. _"Do I love her…? Is that what this feeling is?"_

"Brai?" Braixen spoke, breaking Ash out of his mind. Taking a deep breath of air, Ash knelt before the group of pokemon, letting Pikachu jump from his shoulder. Pikachu waved its arms to alert the pokemon that Ash was going to say something important, whispering a saddened, "Pika pi…" Moving closer to the kneeling Ash, all three pokemon awaited his words.

"It's about Serena…" Ash murmured quietly, bowing his head. He knew that if Serena could, she'd tell them herself. But with the emptiness that invaded her mind, Ash knew it was up to him to be there for her special companions when she couldn't. "She-" he started, but his throat shut tight as the anxiety and heartache from the information overtook him. Water began to form over his hazel eyes, falling from his bottom eyelid down his tan cheeks. Shutting his eyes tightly, Ash clenched his fists as his body began to shake with his weeping. "She's hurt real bad!" He cried out, letting the words dance in the air. "She-! She's dying!"

The three pokemon's eyes widened simultaneously, their own surprise and despair sinking in. All of them knew that it must've been terrible, because they knew if Serena was even slightly okay, she would be here herself telling them what was happening. Panchem lost its balance first, falling back onto its bottom still stunned. Its favorite sunglasses, the ones Serena gave to it as a gift from that pokemon festival, fell to the floor with a tiny _TAP_! Its mouth was open slightly, but no sound came out. Next to fall was Sylveon, from standing on all fours to sitting on its backside as well. Its once bright and elegant ribbons withered like roses dying. Its little head was downcast, pink ears fallen forward to hide its pale blue eyes. Finally, Braixen broke down. It was on its knees now, holding its head in its paws. Serena's very first pokemon, once a pretty Fennekin that evolved from its passionate love for its trainer and her dream, was the first to let out a cry. It wasn't loud, emitting only enough sound for the others to hear. It was filled with the worst of pains, the kind that made Ash, Sylveon, and Panchem shift their heads to gaze at the fire pokemon. It was filled with sorrow, filled with the love it held for Serena. Like dominos, the other pokemon's emotional walls fell. Sniffling suddenly, Panchem's and Sylveon's eyes overflowed with oceans of crystal-like tears. Panchem began hitting the ground with its tiny grey fists, seeming like a child having a tantrum. Over and over, its toddler-sized paws pounded against the floor, the distraught pokemon suffering from a mix of anger, confusion, and heartbreak. Sylveon didn't even bother to remain upright. It fell forward, curling up into itself and letting its ribbons swim around it. The fairy pokemon's paws covered its face, sobbing quietly. Its lovely pink ears were sunken, one over its soft white face and the other over the floor. It was a heartbreaking sight. Sylveon looked like it was dying along with its trainer. Lastly, Braixen was still sobbing, now leaning over with its arms holding its stomach as if it were going to throw up.

Ash's heart was dead at the sight of all three pokemon. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he _could_ do.

"Braixen!" Its voice cried out again. It was possibly hurting the worst. Serena was its first friend, its first _best_ friend. Serena, who like the evolved pokemon, hated getting dirty. Serena, who walked through mud to try to save Braixen-back when it was a Fennekin-from its fear of getting dirty despite the honey-blonde hating the dirt as well. Serena, who searched long and hard to find Braixen a new branch when its first one broke. The trainer who made a special promise with Braixen, represented by the big red bow that was tied around its branch now. As each memory flashed into Braixen's head, its heart only fell deeper into despair. It wanted more than anything to be with Serena. It wanted the performer to hug it tightly, to never let go. It wanted the sickened girl to come to her with a giant grin on her face, holding a brush and ready to brush Braixen's fur till it was shiny and clean again. Something all of a sudden snapped in its mind and Braixen took off through the door leading to the hallway.

"Wait!" Ash bellowed, moving to go after the pokemon, but Braixen was too fast at the moment. Ash looked back at the other pokemon, both still with their hearts breaking apart. At that moment, Ash felt so much worse. He felt so lost, not knowing how to comfort the pokemon that remained and not knowing if he should chase after Braixen. Pikachu hadn't moved from where it was during this debacle. It was suffering from its own heavy heart.

"Pikachu," Ash called to it, making the yellow mouse's eyes snap to its trainer. Immediately, Pikachu knew it needed to help. Nodding in understanding, Pikachu moved closer to the pokemon in its own attempt to comfort the two. Ash watched his companion for a moment, hurting because of leaving Pikachu to be the one responsible for Serena's pokemon. Poor Pikachu, who was also hurting for the dying performer. _"I'm so sorry Pikachu."_ Ash rose and ran out of the room in search of Braixen. He knew what Braixen wanted.

* * *

Braixen bolted down the hall. Its eyes were wide, making the flame pokemon look insane. Back and forth its head snapped, searching for Serena. With so many patients and so many medicines, Braixen couldn't even smell Serena's scent. So Braixen ran, down every hall it could find. It looked in every single room it passed, startling the other patients as well as some nurses and doctors. On and on it ran, until finally Braixen came to one of the only closed doors on that floor. It paused, panting heavily. Closing its eyes, Braixen could smell a tiny whiff of Serena's delicate scent. Opening its eyes, the pokemon slammed the doors open, creating a _BANG!_ so loud that it even startled Serena out of her daze. Turning her head slowly, her honey-blonde hair shifting against her pale cheeks, Serena stared wide-eyed at her first companion. Braixen stared right back, processing what was happening. Finally, the withered barrier that held Braixen's heart together as it hunted for Serena broke. With a deafening cry, Braixen launched itself at the sick girl, wrapping its arms around Serena's little waist and proceeding to sob as hard as it could into her chest. Shocked, Serena didn't move for a moment until her own tears welled up in her eyes.

 _"She knows,"_ Serena instantly understood, enveloping her precious friend in her arms. Burying her face into the fur of Braixen's head, Serena bawled. Over and over, she whispered.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

* * *

At this point, Ash had caught up to Serena's room; however, what he saw prevented him from entering. Through the open door, he watched as his best friend and her pokemon clung to each other in despair. He watched for a while, until he finally had to step away. His own feelings bubbled up, burning a hole in his chest. Lifting his hand, Ash formed a fist and punched the wall next to the doorway. It hurt terribly, his knuckles instantly starting to bruise. But it didn't compare, even in the slightest, to the pain he was watching unravel in the room.

"I'm so sorry!" He heard Serena's quiet cries. Again, he punched the wall, feeling an even worse ache flow through his nerves.

 _"Why?!"_ Ash demanded in his head, his mind reaching out to whatever deity was watching over them, reaching out to whatever deity was watching this innocent girl die. _"Why is this happening?! Why?! Why?! WHY?!"_

* * *

 _Lots of sadness. Next chapter, telling Bonnie, Clemont, and Grace. :(_

 _I reread my chapters eight hundred times because I'm OCD about grammar, so hopefully I didn't miss something. :)_

 _R &R!_


	5. Annebel Lee

_Snow Sick_

 _Chapter 5: Annabel Lee_

 _A/N: I don't own anything!_

* * *

"It was many and many a year ago, in a kingdom by the sea, that a maiden there lived whom you may know by the name of Annabel Lee; and this maiden she lived with no other thought than to love and be loved by me. I was a child and she was a child, in this kingdom by the sea, but we loved with a love that was more than love—I and my Annabel Lee—with a love that the winged seraphs of Heaven coveted her and me.

And this was the reason that, long ago, in this kingdom by the sea, a wind blew out of a cloud, chilling my beautiful Annabel Lee; so that her highborn kinsmen came and bore her away from me, to shut her up in a sepulcher in this kingdom by the sea.

The angels, not half so happy in Heaven, went envying her and me—Yes!—that was the reason (as all men know, in this kingdom by the sea) that the wind came out of the cloud by night, chilling and killing my Annabel Lee."

* * *

It seemed like hours just melted away as the two broken hearts sobbed into each other's arms. It must've been hours because once their breathing slowed and their tears subsided, the sun had begun to set into the horizon outside the hospital room. Braixen continued to cling to its trainer, fearful of what would happen if it let go. Serena nuzzled her pale face against the soft fur of Braixen's head, moving one hand up to rub its shivering back. Something red flashed in the corner of Serena's eye. Turning her head, Serena's eyes felt heavy. Before her was Braixen's puffy tail, its long branch still stuck securely within the fur. Tied neatly on said branch was a large crimson bow.

" _Our bow…"_ Serena thought to herself, her mind filling with the memories of her promise to Braixen. Her promise to become Kales Queen with Braixen by her side. The original branch broke by accident, so Serena and Panchem found a new one; one that not only symbolized the original promise between Braixen and Serena, but also the growing bond between the honey-blonde girl, Braixen, and Panchem as they worked hard towards their goal of Serena becoming Kalos Queen with her pokemon by her side.

" _My dream…What's the point now?_ " Serena wondered, glancing down at the poor pokemon enveloped in her arms. A new series of predicaments haunted the performer's thoughts, _"What will happen now? What will happen when I'm gone? Who's going to take care of Braixen? Panchem? And Sylveon?"_ It never occurred to Serena that this decision would have to be made. It made her sad to imagine all three being separated amongst various trainers. Serena wondered if her friends would take care of them, but shook the thought out of her head quickly. _"I shouldn't burden them further."_

Suddenly, a certain raven-haired boy entered the room through the open door. His eyes were darker than usual, as though hiding his emotions. Serena and Braixen turned their gazes to look at the trainer, creating an air of sorrow within the room. The performer whom Braixen loved dearly, and the trainer said performer loved tremendously. The flame pokemon speculated about how things turned so dark so abruptly.

"Serena…" Ash started, his voice low. For a moment, it wasn't Ash standing before the young performer. It was someone else. Someone unrecognizable to Serena. Ash was always cheerful, full of light and determination. _"Never give up till it's over!"_ He would always say, inspiring Serena to be the best she could be, if only to gain his attention. Ash was the sweet, smart boy who saved Serena at summer camp when she was younger. The boy who climbed Prism Tower to save a pokemon that wasn't even his. The boy who jumped off Prism Tower to save his beloved Pikachu. He was amazing. He was admirable. He was Ash. This boy in front of Serena was like a shadow of Ash, devoid of hope. It was as if he was losing the light he once radiated.

Serena felt guilty. She knew it was because of her that Ash was so…not Ash. Trying as best as she could to mask the burning pain emanating from her chest, Serena managed to lift her cheeks and smiled at the trainer, whispering, "Ash." The trainer's eyes widened. This was the first time in a while the honey-blonde performer said his name. He knew she was in pain, yet she tried to smile for him. Unable to refrain from it, Ash softly returned the smile.

"Ash…Can you grab me something?" Serena whispered again, her smile growing at the bewildered look she received. Braixen backed away from Serena as well, confusion tickling its soft features. Ash took a step forward, nodding his head, "Sure, anything!" Serena pointed towards the hall.

"Can you get me a wheelchair?" Her voice was louder this time, more determined.

"Uh-of course?" Ash scratched the back of his head before turning around and leaving in search of a wheelchair. Braixen appeared to still be oblivious to the reason for it. Serena just smiled at her fluffy pokemon, gesturing for it to come close so she could plant a gentle kiss upon its forehead. Ash returned a second later, wheelchair rolling in front of him. Motioning for Ash to bring it close to the bed, Serena pulled off the heart-monitoring device from her hand-a loud, solid beep echoing throughout the room now-and detached a few wires so she could rise from her white bed. Luckily, the IV was on a metal rack that rolled, so she didn't need assistance with it.

"Please help me," Serena reached one of her frail, ceramic hands towards Ash, who then instantly ran to her side. Allowing the performer to wrap her IV-less arm around his shoulders, Ash helped the girl navigate to sit in the wheelchair. Once seated, Serena tried to situate herself in the very uncomfortable chair. The seat was a rough, cold leather material that stuck slightly to Serena's thighs. The feet of the chair were made up of smooth, black plastic. Serena realized that she was barefoot the moment her small feet touched the cold material. However, despite the long list of reasons to be uncomfortable, Serena was ready to go. Go where, you may ask?

"Take me to the others." Ash's eyes widened again, his throat drying in despair. An image of Pikachu consoling the performer's other two pokemon flashed past his eyes. Before he could move, Braixen took control of the wheelchair, guiding its best friend past Ash and out the room. Blinking for a moment, Ash glanced around the very, very white room. Sighing, he followed the two out into the hallway and towards the waiting area he had left the other three pokemon in.

The waiting room was closer than Braixen remembered it. In its despair, Braixen didn't take the time to truly comprehend the distance. At that moment, any distance between itself and Serena was too much. Even now, Braixen was desperate to stay by Serena's side. One left turn, straight down, another left, and a swift right and they were there, facing the open door to the desired waiting area. Serena gulped, anxious as to what may transpire once she entered. It wasn't until now that Serena realized how tired she truly was. This was such a long day, filled with terrible news and countless hours of despair-filled tears. Her vision was blurry, so she couldn't make out the two figures sprawled out on the carpeted floor like lifeless corpses. The harder she stared, the more the figures began to come into focus-along with a certain yellow mouse who continued to try to nuzzle with the two in order to comfort them.

Who knows what came over her, but in that moment Serena found the strength to leap from her seat and stumbled towards her beloved companions. Startled, all three pokemon twisted their eyes to the sick girl. All six eyes widened as they were engulfed in the tightest hug they had ever been given. No one moved after that. A young girl squeezing her sweet friends as if letting go would make them disappear. The tears that had stopped long ago returned once more as one by one each pokemon caved, including Pikachu. Pikachu cried the hardest honestly. All that time, having to be strong for the others, finally broke the little electric pokemon's barrier around its emotions.

From behind, Ash's own heart twanged with guilt as he watched his own pokemon weep uncontrollably. His naked hand formed a fist and his eyes shifted away from the scene before him. _"How could I have ignored Pikachu's feelings?"_ Ash began to wonder if he had truly become such a selfish, heartless trainer. How could he have passed over his own pokemon's sorrow?

"What's happening?" A tiny, high-pitched voice resonated from behind Ash. Startled, he leapt to the side, his eyes turning to see Bonnie, with Clemont holding her little hand. Again, Ash's throat dried up, his mind completely at a loss for words. He knew they would need to be told, he just hadn't prepared for it to be this soon. Especially not at this moment. Before he could try to speak, Bonnie pulled Clemont into the room, both completely shocked at the scene before them. Loudly, Bonnie yelled as her eyes filled with tears of confusion, "What's wrong!? What's wrong with Serena!?"

* * *

 _I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER TO EMERGE FROM MY BRAIN!_

 _I have had a super rough time with life since I last wrote, along with just being exceptionally exhausted._

 _Pokemon XYZ ended and Sun and Moon began, which also stifled my creativity with the strange way everything was designed and the lack of my beloved performer!_

 _Pokemon XYZ is on Netflix so I've been re-watching it over and over to get my creative juices flowing!_

 _I hope you're not too angry about the delay! Some good news is that I graduate with my associate's soon so I'm pumped about that!_

 _The ride will still be bumpy for our favorite group of friends, but please try to enjoy it!_

 _R &R!_

 _-Alice_


End file.
